Sanpei's Greninja
This Greninja is a / -type Pokémon owned by Sanpei. Biography Prior to Sanpei's journey as a ninja, Sanpei got Greninja as a Froakie from his brothers. Sanpei's Greninja first appeared as a Frogadier on the tree along with his trainer. When Ash challenged Sanpei to the battle, Sanpei decided to choose Frogadier as Ash's Froakie's opponent. Frogadier using its speed and attack dodged many of Froakie's attack. On its turn, it managed to defeated Froakie with only a few hits. Later it helped Froakie to try and learn Quick Attack, but Froakie ended up learning Double Team instead. He also defeated Team Rocket in the process.XY017: A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! Sometime later, Frogadier evolved into Greninja. During its training, Sanpei and Greninja were confronted by a mysterious masked man and his Barbaracle. Greninja battled the masked ninja, but ended up getting poisoned by Poison Jab and both Greninja and its trainer were sent flying into a river. Luckily, Sanpei and Greninja were rescued by Ash and his friends. Soon, Greninja battled alongside with Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Froakie against Barbaracle. During the battle, Greninja and Pikachu got blinded by Mud-Slap and just when they were about to be defeated, Froakie jumped in between and protected them from the attack, evolving into Frogadier in the process. Frogadier defeated Barbaracle with his newly learned Aerial Ace, but Barbaracle and its trainer retreated. Afterwards, Ash and Sanpei learned that the masked figure was none other than Saizo, who appears to be Sanpei's mentor. Saizo explained that the entire incident was only to test Sanpei's skills he learned from his journey. Once Sanpei got his scroll and completed his mission, Sanpei and Ash decide to battle each other while the outcome of the battle is unknown.XY052: A Stealthy Challenge! Greninja later appeared when Sanpei was showing Ash and his friends his home in the Ninja Village and battled Nihei's Venusaur, which it lost.XY099: The Legend of the Ninja Hero! During the assault on the village, Greninja once again battled alongside with Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Frogadier. But this, it battled against Heidayu's Bisharp. However, Greninja was immediately defeated until Saizo and his Barbaracle arrived to save them. After coming up with a plan to rescue Hanzo from Kagetomo, Greninja, Pikachu, and Frogadier battled Heidayu's Bisharp to provide a diversion for Ippei and his Greninja. During the battle, Greninja and Pikachu were defeated, but Ash's Frogadier protected them from Bisharp's upcoming attack, evolving into Greninja in the process. Ash and Greninja both synchronized their feelings and used a special form to defeat Heidayu and his Bisharp.XY100: A Festival of Decisions! Greninja was later seen in a flashback before Ash released his Greninja.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Known moves Using Smokescreen Sanpei's Frogadier Bubble.png Using Bubble Sanpei's Frogadier Water Pulse.png Using Water Pulse Sanpei's Frogadier Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack |stage2 = Greninja |img2 = Sanpei Greninja Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack Sanpei Greninja Smokescreen.png Using Smokescreen Sanpei Greninja Double Team.png Using Double Team Sanpei Greninja Water Shuriken.png Using Water Shuriken Sanpei Greninja Night Slash.png Using Night Slash | Smokescreen; normal; XY017: A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! Bubble; water; XY017: A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! Water Pulse; water; XY017: A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! Quick Attack; normal; XY017: A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! Double Team (move); normal; XY052: A Stealthy Challenge! Water Shuriken; water; XY052: A Stealthy Challenge! Night Slash; dark; XY099: The Legend of the Ninja Hero! }} Voice actors *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese) *Billy Bob Thompson (English) Gallery Using Frubble as Frogadier }} References Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon